Leanabh Rionnag
by AnkaaLewis
Summary: (fanfic en français) Il y a 11 ans, sa fille naissait. La dernier fois qu'elle a vu le père de sa fille, c'était à peu près à cette période. Elle ne sait que très peu de choses à son sujet. Peut-être que vous, vous en savez plus. Saurez vous deviner qui est le père de cette enfant ? OS
1. Sur le quai

Note de l'auteur :

Cette histoire vient de ce qu'on pourrait appeler un de mes rêves ^^ Non pas que j'en ai rêvé la nuit mais depuis que j'aime Harry Potter, j'espère tous les jours que J.K Rowling nous dira "C'est arrivé".

Je ne sais pas trop comment en parler sans spoiler, donc ce que je vous propose c'est que vous deviniez de quel personnage de J.K Rowling mon OC parle, et dans un second chapitre, je vous dirai de qui il s'agit et je développerai un peu mes pensées ^-^

Bonne lecture.

* * *

La peinture rouge du Poudlard Express, l'agitation des enfants, l'émotion des parents, l'odeur de la gare... toutes ces choses que je n'ai jamais eu la chance de connaître. Pourtant j'aurais tellement aimé.

Aujourd'hui c'est ma fille qui a cette chance. En fait, c'est une première pour nous deux. Elle était si heureuse quand elle a reçu sa lettre d'admission il y a quelques semaines, et j'étais si soulagée. J'avais tellement peur qu'elle soit comme moi, sans pouvoirs, au milieu d'une famille de sorciers.

Elle marche d'un pas sûr vers le train, le sourire au lèvres. Sa chevelure noire de jais, son air nonchalant, tout cela me rappelle son père. Elle lui ressemble tellement.. mais seulement physiquement. Enfin, je ne peux pas trop m'avancer sur le mental, je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, c'était plus un amour d'été. En fait, le terme d' "amour de printemps" serait plus exact.

J'avais 17 ans et je travaillais comme serveuse aux Trois Balais. Lui devait avoir à peu près le même âge, était élève à Poudlard et venait parfois boire un verre avec ses amis et parfois accompagné de quelques filles. Il a mis du temps a me remarqué et très peu pour m'oublier.

Je savais très bien que ce ne serait pas l'homme de ma vie, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cette histoire tourne aussi court. Ça ne s'est pas mal finis, ça s'est juste finis vite. Quelques semaines tout au plus. À la fin de l'année scolaire, il est partis et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

Je me demande souvent ce qu'il est devenu. Est-ce qu'il a finis avec cette belle rouquine ? Ou peut-être avec la blondinette qui rigolait fort à chacune de ses blagues. Est-ce qu'il se souvient de moi ? Sûrement pas. Quel métier fait-il aujourd'hui ? À vrai dire, il pourrait très bien être Ministre de la Magie que je n'en saurais rien.. Je suis coupée de ce monde depuis si longtemps.

Le train démarre. Ma fille me fait de grands gestes par la fenêtre, elle est si heureuse. Je la reverrai dans quelques je me demande quand ma fille me demandera qui est son père. Elle m'a déjà demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas de papa, et ça avait été bien assez dur de répondre aux vues de son jeune âge. Mais maintenant elle a 11 ans et si elle venait à me poser la question ça serait très dur de lui donner une réponse convenable. Tout ce que je pourrais lui dire c'est le prénom de son père, son âge, qu'il était extrêmement beau, plaisait à toutes les filles et que son arrogance faisait beaucoup rire ma patronne de l'époque. D'ailleurs c'est peut-être elle que je devrais aller voir pour savoir ce qu'il est devenu..

Mais est-ce que, moi, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ?

* * *

Alors ? Une idée ? ^^

La review est appréciée. J'aimerai savoir combien ont vu juste et quelles théories vous avez pu faire :)

Quoi qu'il en soit, la réponse se trouve juste après !  
Merci d'avoir lu cet OS !


	2. Explications

Alors ? Une idée de qui est le père ?

Voici la réponse : Sirius Black.

À mon avis ça n'était pas très compliquer à deviner mais je tenais vraiment à écrire une fic de ce genre.  
Il y a longtemps j'avais penser à faire une fic bien plus longue, du point de vu de la fille, avec plus d'OC. La gamine aurait enquêter pour découvrir qui est son père. Mais j'ai manqué d'inspiration, peut-être qu'un jour je réussirais à l'écrire.. ^^ Ou si vous l'écrivez, dites le moi.

Pourquoi c'est un "rêve" ?  
Depuis que Sirius est mort je rêve que J.K nous dise "il a eu un descendant avec une de ses conquête de jeunesse".  
J'ai déjà du mal a accepter qu'il est mort, alors accepter qu'il n'y aura jamais de mini Sirius est encore plus  
Aha je crois qu'avec cette fic j'espère trouver des gens dans mon cas.


End file.
